The Haise Project: DxD
by Derp Does Fanfiction
Summary: It's been almost two and a half years. Struck with amnesia and waking up in an unknown town. How will Haise overcome the new challenges that oppose him and regain his memories? I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or any of the characters.
1. Arc I - Chapter I - Awakening

**Chapter One - Awakening**

* * *

He awoke in what seemed like an abandoned, torn down house. No recollection of who he is, where he is or why he is there. He can instantly feels a stinging pain when attempting to stand up while also having somewhat blurred vision, which he simply writes of as side-effect of waking up. He finds a small notebook a few feet from where he's standing…

**_"If you are reading this it would seem that you've come to and is still very much alive._**

**_Congratulations, Haise, you've escaped death, don't make me regret it… But let us skip the formalities and cut to the chase, shall we? You are what is called a 'Ghoul'. A being who lives of human flesh, and before you think of it, no. You cannot eat human food of any kind, it will only make you sick. Here's the deal. You don't eat humans, does not matter what you eat; be it ghoul, demon, angel or even dog, I do not care. Keep away from humans and we will not hunt you down and allow you to lead a normal life… if you can. Welcome back to the world, Sasaki Haise._**

**_Best regards, Kishou Arima"_**

"_Pfff, Andgels? demons? He surely can't be serious._" Haise thought, putting the book to the side while putting on the clothes that had been nicely folded on the table in one of the room's corners. It was nothing special. A white buttoned shirt, pair of black jeans and an eyepatch. Inside the jean's backpocket he found a wallet with just enough money to buy another set of clothes or rent a motel room, though not enough for both.

The sun was blinding, it felt as if Haise hadn't been outside for weeks, but from what he knew that might just have been that case. He found himself just outside of town. He could hear all the people on the street talking to one-another, the children in the nearby playground, the married couple's dispute over what to eat for dinner.

_"How can I hear all these people? I am nowhere near them. What did he call me? A 'Ghoul'? I guess there must be truth to what that Arima guy wrote me." _Haise thought making his way down through town until seeing the gate to what appeared to be a school of some kind.

'Kuoh Academy' the sign read. Peaking Haise's interest, making him entered the school grounds. At first glance the campus seemed huge, booming with students of all types. He could hear the female students having gym class twenty feet away talking to each other.

"_Hey, who's that guy? I haven't seen him around before…"_

"_No idea! But isn't he pretty handsome?"_

"_Yeah.. I wonder if he dyes his hair white."_

"_Excuse! Who are you? Are you here to enroll to the Academy?" _A woman asked, catching Haise off-guard. Unable to give an answer, having a complete brain-fart. This was his first human interaction after coming to, after all.

"_Come with me. I'll show you to the principal's office."_ Haise was still unable to comprehend the situation.

"_Umm.. ummm… Yes, Ma'am!" _he responded, following her, thinking what the hell he'd gotten himself into…

After a few minutes of walking through the school halls the lady stopped in-front of a wooden door reading 'Principal'. Haise was playing out scenarios in his head which would allow him to escape this perdicament, even the old and simple bathroom excuse would have done it, but alas it was already too late. Prepared to open his mouth the woman had already made the principal aware of their presence.

The principal was an older woman, probably not taller than five and a half feet. The room was decorated with old furniture including an old leather couch, leather office chair in which she was sitting and a few chairs for students or various guests.  
_"I found this young man standing at the front-gate. So I've brought him here thinking he might be a new student." _said the woman who had brought him there before taking her leave.

"_Hello, I am Kuoh Academy's principal. I've not been told that there's a new student. What's your name, young man?"_

"Umm... Haise, Ma'am. Haise Sasaki."

"Hmm.. Why are you here, Haise? Here to enroll to the academy I assume."

"I... guess I am." he muttered.

"Very well. Usually we would not accept people who simply show up at the gate. But we have been below the quota for amount of students this year, so I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"I assume you are around the age of second year students. Are you okay with being in grade two?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you for making such an exception for someone like me."

"Okay. We'll have you start in a two days from now, to give us time to alert the teachers and your classmates that you will be arriving."

After finally being released from the principal's grasp, Haise thought that he'd atleast have a look around the campus if he was to spend a large portion of his time there.  
All the classrooms had the same layout. Wooden desks and chairs with the same design and the normal chalkboard. He could feel a somehow familiar smell throughout the entire campus area. It was the smell of books and coffee, he could sense how he was starting to feel nostalgic but couldn't figure out why for the life of him.

When he reached the girls' dorm, where they also changed for gym class, he could hear bickering from the back. Uninterested he figured he'd simply be able to pass the three men standing there trying to catch a glimpse of the girls changing. While passing by them, two of them started to argue over who's going to look next. It quickly escalated to pushing and shoving. One of the men, a somewhat tall guy with brown tousled hair was pushed right into Haise.  
"_Oh, sorry! ...Are you here to try to look too?"_

"_No. I wouldn't stoop to such a pathetic level." _Haise responded. This angered the boys. The two others slowly turned towards Haise, trying to look as scary as they could, he had insulted one of their main hobbies after all.

"_Who do you think you are, insulting us? We've never seen you around before!" _the brown haired boy shouted, taking an aggressive stance. Unfazed by this Haise turned around calmly giving them an audible sigh while taking his leave.

_"Hey, Issei! Who was that guy? You hang out with Rias-senpai and the student council president, right? You should know.", _one of the boys asked, looking ready to run after him to start a fight.  
_"No idea...", Issei answered his friend.  
"_...I should ask Rias about this. I've got a bad feeling...", he thought, leaving his friends and heading to the Occult Research Club house.

* * *

Thank you very much for taking your time to read this first chapter of the series. I do not know how fast this series will get updated since I'm not the best at coming up with plot points and how to move the story along.

Some of this chapter's content feels forced and not well thought through and I agree. But it is like this because I couldn't come up with any better way to get the story I've envisioned going. It will *hopefully* improve as the story continues.

This will not be a fast paced fanfiction. I will go into as much detail as I feel is necessary. If you have any suggestions on how to improve the quality, please do tell me!


	2. Arc I - Chapter II - Feeding

**Chapter Two - Feeding**

* * *

The morning after his encounter with the brown haired boy Haise had started feeling an insane hunger. It was a feeling of disgust, immense pain and feeling of loosing oneself in hunger. He knew he had to get some food soon or he might lose his mind an start praying on humans. He was not about to start a war with an enemy whom his only encounter with has been through a note.

His body felt heavy, weak, this was the hunger of a ghoul. He was not sure if he'd be able to handle himself in a fight, even be it against a human. Once he got himself out of bed he noticed a small notebook on the table in the corner of the room. It was next to a leather mask. It had a quite odd design. Black leather mask with a frankenstein motif. It covered half the face with something resembling an eyepatch and had bolts on both sides of the neck. It was rather gruesome.

"_**Greetings, Haise.**_

**You're quite a hard one to track down, you know? Anyhow. Here's your old mask. Ghouls use them when they hunt and to keep their identity a secret. It should prove quite useful. You applied to Kuoh, huh? Fine. But remember, go after one of the human students and we'll have some business to discuss.**

**\- Arima"**

He sat in the chair for close to fifteen minutes, staring at the mask until he got dressed in the same clothes he'd worn the day before. He put the mask in his backpocket, washed himself up a bit. And headed out. It was early in the morning. The rain was pouring down. One would not expect a single soul to be outside, but surely he would find some poor soul to eat.

The rain started to let up leaving the air damp. His senses were dulled, making it harder for him to hear or sense his surroundings. The area close to the torn down house where he had slept was suburban. The people outside at this hour would be students getting ready to go to school. Going into town would be better for finding food.

As he expected. The people moving around town were people heading to school, work or even doing the walk of shame. He could feel how his hunger was taking control of his body and mind.

"_...Meat … Meat … Delicious meat! Meat!" _He started rambling, earning him strange looks and making people walking faster. Until two highschool students cought his eye.

Following them into an alleyway he put on his mask, getting ready to charge in. He did not care anymore. He wanted food and he wanted it now. The students were one girl and one boy who were most likely seeing each other. They were starting to walk faster, almost jogging. The alley was cluttered. There were alot of dumpsters, cardboard boxes, making it easy to trip. Haise knew he could use this for his advantage. Thanks to his superior physical abilites.

The boy turned around getting ready for an encounter. "**Hey, asshole! Stop following us or you're going to get hurt!**" he yelled. He was clearly capable. He was well trained, probably part of his school's sports team.

He started charging Haise. He threw a right-punch aiming for his head. He was stunned when he realised that Haise had caught his fist with his hand with minimal effort. He followed up his punch with a leg swipe attempting to make him fall over. Once again he was stunned when Haise jumped over it. While in mid-air Haise kicked him in the head, sending him flying into the wall. The girl was frozen in fear, yelling for help but to no avail.

Haise glanced over at the girl sending a chill down her spine, making her even more afraid for her life proving her a small threat. Haise unzipped his zipper in his mask. He took as large a bite from the boy's shoulder he could. He instantly felt a heavenly sensation. He could feel how his strength was instantly returning, while craving more. He felt as if he could rip the boy to peaces gulping him up and then move onto the girl.

Reaching towards the passed out boy about to take another bite he was kicked by someone, sending him flying into the wall, leaving cracks.

"**Girl! Take your friend and get him out of here! I will take care of this guy!**" It was a blonde guy, looking ready to kill. He was a magic user, wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform. He summoned a sword while moving towards Haise who was surprised while also growing more and more interested.

_"Well, well. What do we have here? A pretty boy with bite. I wonder. Will you entertain me for a while?" _Haised said, cracking his neck, recovering from the blow. This surprised the unknown man. Any normal person would have died or atleast passed out from the impact.

**"Did you think you could kill an innocent human on Gremory turf? You're a stray aren't you. Only a stray would attempt to prey on others. Well, it does not matter. You will die here."**

"_Come on, then. But you might regret it."_

Accepting Haise's invite he charged in for a swing with his sword. He was fast. Any ordinary human would have died long ago. Haise knew this was not an opponent to take too lightly. His physique was fooling. He looked like a normal scrawny highschool kid, one would not have expected him to be this skilled. Continously dodging his moves Haise started to become able to read his moves. Once he found an opening in his moves he moved in for an attack.

Haise attempted to punch the boy in the stomach using the palm of his hand, rendering him unable to fight. Once he moved in for the attack he was quickly countered with a swing of the boy's sword, creating a large wound on his arm. The boy quickly followed his attack up with a kick, giving it his all, sending Haise once again into the wall.

_**"...You're weak, Haise... He's not an opponent you can defeat on your own..." **_Haise quickly looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Before he knew it he found himself in what looked like a huge room looking like a birdcage with checkered patterned floor, and in a chair in the middle of the room there was sitting a boy. The boy was maybe one or two years younger than Haise, wearing a mask covering half his face with one black and red eye in the middle.

_"Who are you? What am I doing here?.." _Haise asked of the boy. The white haired boy was wearing black, torn clothes and broken shackles around his hands and feet. His fingers and toes were missing skin, making them a pinkish red and the entire room smelled of blood.

"_**...That is a question you already know the answer to, you've simply forgotten. The question you should be asking is: Who. Are. You?"**_ the boy answered, completely dodging the question. His solemn face slowly started looking annoyed while also giving off a slightly sadistic grin.

_"I do not know who I am or who you are. You said I am weak and cannot face this enemy alone. What does that mean?" _Haise told the boy, now demanding an answer.

_**"You are weak. Unable to protect anything you hold dear, yourself included... Accept me. Give me back my body and I will root out any interfering weeds trying to harm your peaceful life!"**_ the boy yelled. This confused Haise even greater. But he was not about to give up just yet.

_"I am not leaving. I will not let some unknown person take over my mind. Grant me power and I will do it myself."_

"_**You don't have to accept me yet. But you will... I cannot grant you power. Because you already possess the power you need. Use your kagune. Show him why you were feared in the 1st Ward by the CCG and even by Aogiri Tree!"**_

* * *

Note: Yes. Kaneki just told Haise to use the force. I know someone would have made that joke if I didn't mention it here.

Second chapter done, huh. At the time of writing this I've not published chapter one yet. I want to get the story going first and know where I want it to go.

Once again. Any tips would be greatly appreciated. Still haven't really gotten back into the writing business.


	3. Arc I - Chapter III - Monster

**Chapter Three – Monster**

Note: Answering a question asked last two chapters. No, there will not be a harem.  
**Chapters will be getting published on Fridays to Sundays. I am doing this in order for them not to feel rushed.  
I might get one out on weekdays, though it is not very likely.**

* * *

**"Well. It seems you were all bark but no bite."** the blonde boy stated, starting to walk away.

"_Hey... What's your name?"_ this made the boy freeze up. He slowly turned around to witness all Haise's wounds being healed by what resembled webs sewing all his wounds back together. This was extremely rare, magic he had never witnessed before. He'd heard rumours of the Phoenix house being able to heal their wounds but surely that wasn't the case.

"**My name is none of your concern. You're about die anyw-"** he was cut off mid-sentence by his sword being cut into two and being pierced by what he thought to be another sword. The sheer force of the impact threw him to the ground, making him almost lose conciousness. He glanced up. There were four large, red, bloody tendrils coming out his back. They were flailing uncontrollably, destroying the walls around them.

He stood back up. **"Sword Birth!" **he yelled, slamming a newly summoned sword into the ground. Swords were starting to erupt from the ground moving towards Haise. In the blink of an eye and a crack of his right index finger Haise had disappeared, reappearing before him. Haise kneed him in the stomach causing him to cough up a small portion of blood.

"_I asked for your name. You know- it's rude to not give someone one's name when asked politly."_ Haise's voice had turned cold and callous. He was calm, it seemed like the injuries he receive only moments earlier had not affected him in the slightest. Once he regained control of his kagune thrusted one through the boy's shoulder nailing him to the wall, making him cry out in pain.

"So _I'll ask once more... What. Is. Your name?.." _Haise's eyes were cold. It was hard to believe that it was the same person who was so worked up just now.

"**...Yu.. Yuuto... Kiba.. AAGGHH!"** the boy screamed out when another tendril pierced his stomach, hitting a vital organ.

"_Tell me, Kiba-san. What is one thousand minus seven?"_ Haise's glare could've cut even diamond. Kiba could not comprehend that such a creature existed in this world. Before he could answer Haise's question he passed out from the pain, rendering him defenseless.

* * *

***Meanwhile at the Occult Research Club house.***

"Hey, Pres. Do you know anything about that new guy that'll be joining my class?" The look on Issei's face was giving it way. He was worried. Ever since he met him the other day he'd been ponding on it. He knew that he wasn't ordinary but also not a demon or fallen angel.

"_No, I have not. But there is no time for this conversation right now. We received word from Yuuto fifteen minutes ago about a stray attempting to murder people in town."_ This shocked everybody. Not because it was an enemy. But because of the worrysome look on Rias' face. She was not one to show such emotions to her servants.

"C'mon, President. It's Kiba we're talking about here. I'm sure he's kicking that thing's ass right about now!" Issei responded.

"_Ordinarily, yes. But since he first called we've not heard a word from him. Therefore we're heading out there to make sure he is alright. Any objections?"_ This was Rias. She loved her servants over all else. It was not that she doubted Yuuto's abilities, but the CCG had been active in the area recently. Since they would always keep to Tokyo this was a concerning matter. _"Then let's go."_ It was a small team made up of Rias, Akeno and Issei, who were the only club members present at the time.

* * *

***Back with Haise and Kiba***

Haise sat with his back against the wall, staring at Kiba. He was still unconcious, Haise was struggling not to eat him. All he had done was try to protect civilians after all. He felt that he didn't deserve to die. His kagune started flailing uncontrollably once more, his head felt like it was stuck in a vise.

"_What's wrong? Your prey is right there, isn't it? If you eat the pain will stop."_ Haise's eyes widened. He slowly looked up to see a young woman. She was around his age, she had purple hear and eyes. Her body was shaped like an hourglass. She was very attractive and she moved in a way that showed her being aware of this fact.

"Wh... Who are you..?" Haise groaned. Looking like he'd seen a ghost. He was caught off guard. This person who was not afraid of his kagune, she even seemed familiar in some way. Images started flashing before his eyes. A coffee shop, a beautiful girl with short blue hair with anger issues and the woman standing in front of him, biting into his shoulder and then dying. "H... ide..." he muttered, though not realising it himself.

"_Fufu... Don't tell me you've forgotten. Your love for books. The people at Anteiku. Kanou. Even that man from the CCG, what was his name? Ahh, Koutarou Amon. Ohh, my sweet Kaneki." _ The girl was looking at him like he was noting more than her toy to entertain herself with. Was she someone he knew? Was she an enemy? Why was she not running or attacking him? These were all questions he wanted to aske her but was unable due to the pain.

"_Why do you still resist to eat, even after two years?"_ Haise froze. Did this woman know who he was? Could she have infromation that would help him regain his memories? Who were these people she was talking about? He clutched his head. The pain was now unbearable. He fell to the ground into a fetal position and his kagune was starting to dissolve. He could hear two voices to his right.

"Is **that** the guy? Why would Arima-san want to have anything to do with that thing?!" the first one said. They were well trained men wearing long grey and white coats and carrying big suitcases.

"_I don't know. But we're not here to question his motives, it is classified after all. We're here to subdue him and bring him back to that house."_ the second one stated. Haise wanted to know about the situation. If Arima was involved it could not be good.

This was not the time to think about such things. If he didn't fight back, who knows what could happen. He manifested his kagune and got ready for their attack. The two men looked at each other and proceeded to open their suitcases. They both had Koukaku quinques, which was somewhat fortunate since their weakness were Rinkaku kagune types.

Haise dashed forward into the air, slamming his kagune onto one of the men. He parried the attack leaving Haise open for his partner to make a move. He moved next to Haise's tendrils, cutting them off. This made Haise jump backwards to gain some time to regenerate his kagune.

His kagune quickly regenerated while the two men prepared for another attack. Haise used his tendrils to create one large kagune resembling a Bikaku type. "So this is an SS-rate, huh?" one of the men muttered. Though his line of thought was interrupted by his quinque being shattered. In a matter of seconds Haise had made a move, aiming for their weapons.

At that moment a large red magic circle appeared on the ground before them. There were ancient scripture around the edged and what slightly resembled a 'G' in the middle.

"That's the sigil of the Gremory family. We were to retreat if they showed up." one of the men said with an annoyed tone. Both of them clearly did not want to retreat, but the order had come straight from the top and there wasn't much they could do without their quinques.

"_Yes… You're… Right."_ the other one answered. He was furious. He looked like he could jump at Haise any moment, but he was no fool. He knew he'd be dead in a second. _"We'll report back to Arima and let him do whatever he wants."_

They were quickly gone without a trace. Haise retracted his kagune and sat down, leaning towards the wall and waited for the inevitable interaction with the Gremorys. At his point Kiba had already woken up and had witnessed most of the fight. He made eye-contact with Haise. None of them wanted to fight each other anymore and he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to anger him again. He was already badly wounded and the fact that Haise had been going easy on him only made matters worse.

Once the Gremory group emerged from the magic circe their eyes widened upon seeing how badly wounded Kiba was and them both sitting, staring at each other.

"Hey, President. That's the guy I was talking about earlier. The guy who'll be joining my class." Issei whispered into Rias' ear. Her face quickly turned from a face of surprise into a face of disgust and anger.

"_Was it you who did this to my dear servant?!"_ she quicly asked.

"Yes." he responded with a cold tone. Haise did not look like he was about to pick a fight any time soon, which made Rias loosen up a little.

"_You're a ghoul, aren't you? Yeah. You're kakugan is still showing."_ she was not aware of the fact that he was a one-eyed ghoul since he still had his mask on. "Why is a ghoul in out town? Ghoul's mostly keep to the Tokyo area." This was true. After the war between God, angels, fallen angels and demons they all decided to push the ghouls into the Tokyo area. They were the only ones who stayed neutral during and after the war, they were also the ones who did the most damage to all factions.

"I do not know. I woke up in this town almost two days ago."

"_Ooookay. My servant tells me you're going to our school. You won't last long in this town on your own, you know... And I need strong people in my peerage."_ she said almost jokingly. She was still furious about what he had done to Kiba and was not about to forgive him anytime soon. But she was not stupid. Making a ghoul into their enemy would be suicidal, especially since he managed to get Kiba on the verge of dying with minimal effort.

"I refuse. I will manage on my own. And I doubt your friend on the ground over there would be thrilled about it." he answered. There we're still things he needed to do. He also wanted to find someone who could give him clues on how to regain his memories.

"_Fine, do whatever you want. As long as you don't try to kill anyone from my family… How about this: You give us assistance with things and I will do my best to do something for you in return." _She was not about to give up without a fight. If she couldn't get him to join her peerage, she might as well try something different.

"...I-I'll thing about it." Haise said as he stood up, turning around and started walking away.

"**I'm sorry, President. I'm sorry I wasn't able to subdue him."** Kiba said after making sure that Haise had left.

"_Don't worry about it, Yuuto. All that matters is that you're alive. I'll make sure to treat those wounds once we get back."_

"**Pres… He's a monster. He did not only defeat me using a minimal amount of his strength. He also defeated two CCG investigarors on his own." **He responded, grunting from the pain.

"Are you serious?! Those guys are almost like monsters!" Issei blurted out without thinking, giving him a few weirds looks.

"**Anyhow, you should get some of your sources to do some research on this guy. I feel there's more to him than meets the eye."**

**\- End -**

* * *

With this chapter the "beginning" of the story ends. After the next chapter the story will really start kicking off.

The next chapter will be a "dialogue" chapter. I will do these chapters once in a while where there's only dialogue.


	4. Arc I -Chapter IIIS - Dialogue Chapter I

**Chapter 3.5 – News – First Dialogue Chapter**

This is the first dialogue only chapter. There will be a few more.  
These will most likely be published during the week (when I make one that is). I think this is a better option than me spouting exposition in an "actual" chapter.

_"When a character is thinking it will be written in italic."  
_"When a character is talking it will be written normally"  
When it's a physical trait like smiling or blushing it will be [marked like this].

* * *

**Aogiri Tree Headquarters - 08:56 AM**

Ayato: "Are we all here? I've been waiting for an hour."

Naki: "Shut up, Asshole! We're here now! Did you even get any kind of education! It's only been 40 minutes!"

Ayato: "Idiot, we've already been over this. No, I didn't and neither did you."

Naki: "Why you litt-"

Yotsume: "Naki, can you please calm down, you too Ayato... Thank you."

Ayato: "I'm guessing you've all heard by now. There's been an appearance of a powerful ghoul close to Kuoh Academy. Tatara wants me to go check it out but I can't be bothered with small fry. Anybody else wants to take the job?"

Naki: "It's your job, shithead. Just do it!"

Yotsume: "Naki! Tatara asked you to do it, Ayato. You know he doesn't like it when you throw your jobs onto someone else."

Eto: "Hihi~.. I say do whatever you want, Ayato. But it's your head... Naki, can you be a sweetie and do this job. It could be fun to get out of the 11th ward for a bit."

Naki: "Fine. Aniki always loved to go on these kinds of jobs, I'll do it."

Eto: "Thank youuu~ [Grin]"

Low Ranked Ghoul: "What is wrong, Yotsume-sama?"

Yotsume: "Nothing. I've just got a weird feeling about this, that's all."

Yotsume: "_I wonder if Onii-chan would make such a disturbance if he was alive..."_

Ayato: "By the way, Eto. How's that Owl project you guys are working on going? Do you really think that weakling can surpass Gantai?"  
(Note: Gantai = Eyepatch)  
Eto: "Do you not have faith in our little, Takizawa-kun? Tihi~.."

Ayato: "Ughh... Forget that I asked."

* * *

**Commission of Counter Ghoul – 15:15 PM**

Yoshitoki Washuu: "Alright. Let's start the meeting."

Marude: "Firstly I'd like to ask. What exactly is this new project that Special Class Arima has been assigned to supervise?"

Yoshitoki Washuu: "It is a new project designed to lure out the current Demon Lords so that we will be able to make a move. Though, the progress has been somewhat slow as of yet."

Marude: "And how will they be "lured out", exactly, if I may ask?"

Yoshitoki Washuu: "By using a Ghoul..."

Marude: _"Are they out of their minds?! If the rest of the CCG finds out about th-"_

Yoshitoki Washuu: "Arima. How did the bait plan work out?"

Arima: "He took the bait and has now come into contact with the Gremory family who is based in the town, sir"

Yoshitoki Washuu: "Very good. You are free to leave if you so desire."

Arima: "Then I will take you up on that offer... Until next time."

Yoshitoki Washuu: "Marude. Any news on Rabbit, the ghoul that killed Kureo Mado?"

Marude: "No, sir. It disappeared after the Owl extermination plan."

Yoshitoki Washuu: "Very, well. It's not of any importance. We need to put more resources into finding and killing the Black Rabbit."

* * *

**Occult Research Club – 14:00 PM**

Issei: "President, if I may ask. Why did you let that demon go?"

Rias: "He wasn't a demon, Issei. We do not know his full strength and therefore it would have been foolish to attack him."

Issei: "Not a demon? Then what on earth could have done that to Kiba?"

Rias: "I doubt you've ever heard of them since since mostly keep to the Tokyo area. They're what are called Ghouls. They look like humans, act like humans, some even make relationships like humans. Difference is; they can only eat the flesh of humans, angels and demons to survive. They also have vastly superior physical abilites and what is called a Kagune."

Akeno: "I've heard of them. I hear some of them are extremely sadistic. [Blushing]"

Rias: "Yes. Currently a group of ghouls called Aogiri are fighting against the CCG for control of Tokyo. It doesn't look like that fight will ever come to an end."

Koneko: "President. What are your intentions with that ghoul. Why did you ask him to join our family if they are such savage creatures."

Rias: "Do not be fooled. Some of them are highly intelligent and should be treated as such. Besides, if we were to get his help it could prove quite useful to us. Well... It's late and I think it's time to go to sleep."

Issei: "Wait, Pres! About that girl I mentioned, Asia..."

\- End -


	5. Arc I - Chapter IV - Honest Idiot

**Chapter IV - Honest Idiot**

_When a character is thinking it will be written in italic.  
"_When a character is talking it will be written normally and withing quotation marks"

**[Voices in Haise's head (e.g. Rize) will be written like this]**

* * *

**[All of the disadvantages in this world stems from ones lack of ability…]**

**[You're so cold, Haise! ...Just accept me already. You'll become strong enough to protect everyone...]**

**[Let me take more from you… Kaneki!]**

Haise was woken up with a cold-sweat, shivering with a rather surprised Akeno staring at him. It was not the first time he had that dream nor did he think that it would be the last.

It was always the same dream. He was back in the large room with checkered patterned floor and a birdcage motif for the roof. The room reeked of iron and blood, he'd also have a faint taste of blood in his mouth, unable to make out if it was his own or someone else's. There'd would be sounds of gunfire, explosions and the screams of the dying. In the middle of the room there'd be the young man he'd seen previously during his fight with Kiba and the two from CCG, together with the woman from the same time. She'd continously fondle him all over, blushing uncontrollably as he'd slowly torture a man to death using the same technique that he attempted to use in Kiba, making him count backwards in intervals of seven starting from one-tousand. The man looked like a ghoul. He was maybe two heads taller than the boy, buff with a kagune that encased half of his body and right arm.

As the man's screams ended they give a quick glance at Haise's direction then proceed to ignore him. Talking about what they called 'old memories', the woman constantly pointing out how she wished that Haise would just remember and return to her. If Haise ever tried to question anything they said or did the white-haired young male would answer him without his ideals or world view, ranging from how it is better to hurt than to be hurt and that all disadvantages in this world is caused by one's own lack of ability.

The dream would finally come to a closure with the young male and the woman antagonizing, yelling at him. Which would later be followed up by other unknown voices doing the same thing. Even through the voices were hostile, some of them felt surprisingly warm. The sound of a young woman, a shy young girl, a slightly sadistic woman, a man who's the joker of the group and an older man sounding like a mentor. Then there were also hostile ones, sending chills down his spine. One screaming about someone still relying on their father, one cold and heartless and one wanting to take everything away from him.

"Ara, ara, Haise-kun. Should you really be sleeping outside on a bench?" a familiar voice said. A buxom woman with long black hair reaching as far as her ancles in a single pony-tail. It was Akeno, Rias Gremory's queen. A couple of weeks had already passed since their initial encounter, which had resulted in Haise now knowing a fair bit about the Gremorys. The Gremory girl had given up on trying to get him to join her peerage long ago, but Akeno on the other hand. She was determined, one not to take lightly- for more reasons than visually. Her endless pestering of the man was not about to meet an end soon.

"Akeno... Why are you here? Are you here to try to get me to join your presidents peerage again? The answer is till 'no'"

the white haired male responded. Previously the woman's advances had annoyed him almost to the point of anger. But he swiftly realised that him getting angry would not get him out of the predicament he found himself.

"Oh, surely you must be mistaken! I was simply trying to make sure that my _adorable _kōhai wouldn't start looking weird in-front of the females who are after him." she responed, sarcasm oozing from her tone. Haise was already quite aware of that she was not unfamiliar with scheming and covering up her real intentions. He was also aware of that she was a huge sadist who had questioned him multiple times about the time he fought with Kiba or any other time he had tortured something or someone.

"Ahh, but you got me. That is not the reaon I am here... for now. You've gotten to know Issei a fair bit haven't you? He's acting strange not talking about what he's been doing the last few days. Could you find out for me?" he voice had grown slightly more serious, but Haise was sure that it'd be next to impossible to get rid of that slight grin of her face. But she was right. Issei had tried to get to know the "ghoul- monster.. thing" that he initially called him. Though he was an idiot, he was an honest idiot who shouldn't be taken lightly when he's determined to do something.

"Hughh... Fine! I guess I can't turn down the only request I've ever recieved from one of the two most beautiful women in this school. Or else I have a feeling that the other idiot males would actually try to take me down." he complied, with a slight hint of sarcasm. The woman's face turn slightly red but it quickly vanished. She stood of and took her leave. Haise could feel glares from all direction, class had ended half-way through the conversation after all and people had gathered round, seeing if anything would come out of this encounter.

* * *

It was already four-thirty in the afternoon and classes had already ended, except for the few ones participating in clubs or had some other form of duty to carry out after school hours. After thinking about where he could find Issei, Haise quickly came to the conclusion that he's most likely at the Occult Research clubhouse.

Upon entering the house he quickly realised that it looked like something out of a bad vampire movie. The whole house looked like something from the Victorian Era, but it was not all that old at all, presumably it was rebuilt like this for Gremory's sake.

It was very large for the just the club itself, proving that it was actually where Rias lived and their "headquarters". Upon moving further into the house he cought a quick glance of a door, locked off from the world with tape covering the entire door and a huge lock and chain on the handles. Though intrigued he chose not to take a peak. He was not here to rob them, but to talk to Issei and get out of there as soon a possible.

After moving through the first floor he reached what one would assume is main room of the building. Laughter was emitting from the room, it was a warm feeling of companionship that Haise felt oddly familiar with.

He knocked on the door and slowly walked in. The laughter quickly disappeared once they realised who it was who had entered their territory. A small figure hopped out from the back, standing in-front of him in a boxing-like pose. It was who he presumed was Koneko Toujou from Akeno's descriptions of her. Behind her appeared two more persons. One was of a slender blond haired boy. It was Kiba Yuuto. His wounds seemed to all have disappeared, leaving on scarring, though, this was not surprise since he was the servant of a high-class demon, after all. The other figure was a slightly taller brown haired male, the one he was sent her to talk to; Hyoudou Issei.

"Hyoudou-san, follow me." the white haired male said, with an annoyed tone.

"Where do you think you're going with my servant, ghoul" the voice of a young woman called out. Rias Gremory. She did not sound like she wanted a physical confrontation to break out inside of their club house, but her voice told him that she was not fully against the idea if the situation required it.

"I am just going to talk to him, Gremory-san. I am not planning to eat him if that's what you're wondering..." he replied with a tone that couldn't tell if he was serious or not. His voice was cold and empty. There was no hint of sarcasm or annoyance that he usually had when dealing with either her or Akeno.

"Buchou, it's okay! If he says he just wants to talk, I'll go. There's no need to fight again is there?" the brown haired male cried out with a slightly worried look.

"Are you sure, Issei?" she asked. The boy gave her a confident, affirmative nod. "Very well. But I expect him to come back alive, Haise-san." she stated before they both left the room within seconds.

Swiftly making their way to the center of the recreational facilities of the school Haise chose a bench in a remote cover. There were two seperate benches facing each other just a few feet apart. Haise sat down and gave Issei a gesture telling him so sit down. The brown haired male politely nodded, strangely appreciating the gesture and sat down. Haise started to lean forward, placing his elbows on his thighs. He put his hands together with only his fingertips touching the other hands equivalent. He looked almost like a therapist or maybe even a stern parent about to discuss something going on in his life. _I had this feeling earlier. But is he actually our age _Issei wondered. Yes, he very looked like he could be around 16-19 years old, but some reason he felt… older.

He line of thought was cut of by Haise, with a surprisingly relaxed but still very monotone voice sounded.

"So. What is it that's got you all worked up that you can't tell your dearest Pres about, hm?" he asked. He did not have his normal annoyed look on his face. But he still gave off a feeling of not wanting to do what he was doing. Upon noticing this Issei quickly realised that it must have been Akeno- or perhaps Kiba that had put him up to this. He knew he was not allowed to leave until he gave him a explanation he believed… or even cared about.

"Well. There's this girl named Asia. She's gotten involved with a fallen angel who is after her sacred gear, in-order to become stronger. Buchou doesn't want me to help her out and not getting involded. I know I shouldn't but it just can't. If I don't… she'll probably die in the process." it was clear that he cared for the girl's well-being. He gave off a feeling of guilt that made Haise almost somewhat... sympathetic.

"Ughhh... Fine. What it... What if I help you out with that? The Gremory girl doesn't need to know." this surprised Issei even further. Firstly he'd never seen Haise in a not bad mood around him and secondly; now he was wanting to help him. _World's gone mad_ he thought to himself. But even so. He felt a slight relief. Someone was actually willing to help him in this endeavor.

"H.. How do you plan to do it without her noticing? She has a lot of connections and will most likely catch wiff of what we're doing quite quickly." he responded with an almost jokingly tone, however it had seriousness to it and a sense of worry.

"Don't you worry about that. I know of someone who might just be a able to sort that out for us. And she now owes me a small debt. Just tell me the details" _I knew it! It was Akeno_, Issei yelled in his head. But even so. It was nice to know that she too cared and wanted to help him, but was bound by Rias.

* * *

**City Church – 23:45PM**

The plan was simple. Haise would go into the church and start killing the priests present and leave the fallen angel alive until Issei would show up with Rias and the others. Haise's plan involved him taking the blame. Issei was afraid he'd spark a war with angels if he'd just charge into a church and start fighting. This was it'd look like the Gremory family was simply trying to keep the city in check.

After his conversation with Issei he went to talk to Akeno. She owed him a small debt now after helping her out and he wanted the compensation that he was promised in return. Her silence. She was not to talk about this to anyone in the Gremory house, including Rias. If Rias found out about this plan she'd surely try to stop them. She had already put her foot down and would not step down until getting a good reason to.

Haise put on his black leather mask. He had gotten used to wearing it now. Though damaged, small peaces of leather missing from the sides, one of the screws on the neck almost completely destroyed and some of his mouth showing, it still looked menacing. That in combination to his new attire. A tight combat suit made out of leather and fabric with a hole in the back to let his kagune flow freely and not get even slightly hindered by his clothing. He was eating mostly humans. He did not know why Arima had not gone through with his threat or what it was that he was planning.

Upon entering the building he was quickly welcomed by three priests. Each one looking more goofy than the one before. He dashed forward onto the first one of the three men and clenched his head with his right hand, lifting him up into the air he crushed the man's head with sheer strength. Seeing such a sight, frightning the other two men they called for help before being cut in half by two of Haise's bloody tendrils now shaking slightly from the excitement of getting to kill people who actually deserved it. In truth; Haise was tired of killing innocent people in order to survive. What gave him the right? But then again – what gave others the right to tell him to starve and die so that others may live?

He crushed the altar hiding the entrance leading beneath the church. The rest of the priests were already standing guard after hearing the commotion while the fallen angel was preparing the ritual. The men quickly fell before Haise. No matter how much they tried, no matter how many hits Haise let them get, he's wounds quickly were stitched back together by the spider-resembling blood.

Haise could hear the faint yells calling for him. It was Issei and the others.

They walked into the church. It now reeked of blood. Rias was disgusted by the mangled corpses, though there were no sign of them having been eaten at.

"Buchou, look over here. This priest's head was smashed in. The wound tells me that it was but a bare hand that did this." Akeno deducted. Her cheeks were red as a cherry. She put her hand to her cheek almost licking one of her finger.

"Just what is did this?" Kiba responded with a look of disgust. He did not mind seeing dead bodies or killing for that matter. But he always did it cleanly and did not see a need to mangle the corspes to such an extent.

They started hearing footsteps slowly closing in on them. It was coming from the stairs. Up came a black figure with white hair and a black leather mask resembling something out of a horror movie. Upong witnessing the mask it sent a chill down Kiba's spine. He was not yet fully recovered and Haise was the one person he did not want to fight at this moment. He walked towards them until he was but a few feet away from them. Rias had her usual look is mistrust on her face and behind her was a small female figure hiding.

"If possible. I do not wish to fight any of you. I simply request that you follow me down underground." Shocked by his request, they did as he asked and follow him. And what they found was disturbing.

It was a large room with a large chandelier on the ground. It had been used to crush what looked like three priests but it was unclear. The room's main peace was the huge altar with a cross on top of it. And tied to it with her hands and feet was a small blonde girl. And standing before here was a fallen angel still trying her hardest to prepare the ritual.

"This is what you did not allow Hyoudou to do, Gremory girl." he told the red haired girl. She could not take her eyes of from what she was seeing.

"If this continues; that girl will die. They are only after her sacred gear. They do not care about her life or her thoughts on this matter. All Hyoudou wanted to do was save that girl from a horrible and painful fate." he continued. Rias' slowly glanced over at Issei. Staring at him, he responded with a look back. It was stern and at that moment she knew that this was something he was going to do somehow even though she forbid him.

"So Gremory girl. What are you going to do about this, hm? Are you going to let and innocent girl die? On your territory? By the hands of nothing more than a pathetic fallen angel that has to steal power because she had none of her own?" at that moment a spear of light pierced Haise's stomach.

"You do not know what it feels like! To be ridiculed and deserted because you lack ability! All the problems in the world stems from one's lack of ability!" she shouted. The ritual would still take some time and she could use that time to kill the intruders.

"That is a line that I hear every night in my sleep. I do not know why I am here or where I came from. But I will not let you kill that girl, especially now that you've thrown this little toy at me." Haise ripped out the spear and threw it back at her. She was flustered by this.

"How are you not dead?! That spear should have killed almost any demon instantly!" she cried out in her rage. At the sight of his wound quickly being stitched together.

"Are you really that stupid, Gremory-brat?! You got a ghoul in your peerage?! This has only been done two times in history and both times the ghouls both went insa-" she was cut of by Haise kicking her in the stomach. Sending her flying into the stone wall.

"Sorry to burst your bubble. I am not in her peerage. I am doing this out of my own free will." he responded while delivering another kick to her head. Sending her once more across the room.

"Now I know who you are... You're the guy who killed one of Aogiri-Tree's captains and destroyed the ghoul restaurant single-handedly." she managed to cough out. Before attempting to stand.

Images started racing through Haise's head. They were of him being tied to a chair with chains, tortured for days and days. Making him choose who dies and who survives. Slowly being broken. **[But it's better to hurt others than to get hurt, is it not?] **_Perhaps. But it is one should not hurt innocent people who do not deserve it_. **[Are you so sure about that? Is that not what you have been doing ever since getting out of the hands of Aogiri?] **_I have not memory of that. Only bits and pieces._** [Aww.. And here I was hoping that you finally remembered something.. Shame...] **_No! Tell me! Who am I?! Where did I come from?! RIZE!_

Without realising it. Haise had fallen to his knees, his hands clutching his head while it was on the ground. Him screaming out his internal struggle. He came back to reality by once more being pierced by another spear, this time through his abdomen and coughing up a small portion of blood.

"See. THIS is what you wanted in your peerage. Though all the other ghouls who were turned into demons went insane, this one already is! That's just so perfect! He doesn't even remeber who he is. He doesn't remember being one of the top rated ghouls hunted by the CCG almost three years ago in Tokyo! PERFECT!" she proceeded to kick him. Once, twice, thrice. She kicked him until she got up to ten times.

She did not realise what had happened until she looked down to see two bloody tendrils pierceing her stomach and abdomen, pinning her to the ground. He summoned four more tendrils and pierced both her legs and hands, pinning her to the ground with no way of escape.

"You seem to know alot about me that I do not. Let's talk about that over a meal. What do you say?" He removed his first two tendrils and began eating her. He did not do it in a neat and tidy way. He did it in as sloppy and painful way he could, but he did it carefully so that he would not die immidiately.

The others stood there paralyzed. Was it from fear? Awe? Disgust? All of them? They did not know. But they now knew that the man they know as Haise is an extremely broken and unstable man. Some felt nothing towards him, some couldn't help but just feel sorry for him and not wanting to try imagine what he has been through to become like this. Some were also afraid of him, wanting to get away from him as fast as they could.

He suddenly stopped. Standing up, removing his kagune. The fallen angel was unable to stand up due to the damage that she had suffered from being devoured. They all watched closely what Haise was doing. He looked at his hand. He pointed his index finger downwards then put his thumb on top of it and applying force to it. Causing it to making a cracking noise that echoed though the room until the was silence.

"H-h... Hey, Haise.. yo-" Issei was quickly cut of by Haise talking to the fallen angel.

"Tell me.. What is your name? Though it may seem odd, I want to know the name of the person who survived this long against me.." his voice was cold, empty, callous but in a sense sounded sorrowful.

"R.. Rayna- re.." the woman responded, barely being able to breath. She was barely recognizable. Though he had not eaten anything from here face, it was still covered in wounds. It seemed like he was slamming he face into the ground while he was eating.

"Raynare. Tell me. What is one-thousand minus seven?" he said as he started to stab her continously with his kagune. He purposefully did not hit any vital areas. Until she was begging to die. After close to thirty minutes of constant screams of agony, dispair and mercy he finally put her out of her misery. With a clean slice to the neck, cutting her head off.

"..Hyoudou-san.. Get up there and save the girl. That's what you came here for, right?" he said as he slowly turned his head towards them. They were all shocked at what they saw. He was crying. He himself did not realise it. Once he noticed it he calmly walked past Issei and the others, making his was towards the exit.

He was stopped by Rias. She was just as confused as anybody else, but she wanted answers. Beside her stood Akeno. Her cheeks were so red it looked like she would explode at any moment.

"What. The. Fuck was that? Don't beat around the bush this time. Tell me Sasaki Haise."

"I am sorry, Rias-senpai. I cannot tell you." both Rias and Akeno was cought off-guard by this. He'd never spoken to Rias with respect or with a proper title.

"I know it's alot coming from me. But could you do me a favor... as pay for helping out your servant?" he continued. His voice was sincere. Rias did not know how to respond to this. She looked over at Akeno who gave her an affirmative nod.

"I guess. But it depends on what it is." she responded with unsurity

"Could you get me information about three people? Kamishiro Rize, Ward thirteen's Jason or Yamori as he was called and... Touka Kirishima."

* * *

**Heya. **

**Sorry for this chapter being so overdo! I've been busy with work and was out of country for over a week. I will do my damndest to the chapters out at a regular schedule soon!**

**But... Boom! 4349 words!**

**Notes:**

**Kaneki will not be super overpowered in this story. He only appears overpowered this far because everyone he's fought this far has been alot weaker than him. (Kiba was not all that strong at this point in High School DxD.)**

**The story will cover most of the big plot points in HGDxD and some of the Tokyo Ghoul:RE ones, but I don't know how I will do that latter one yet.**


	6. Arc I - Chapter V - Painful Memories

**Chapter V – Painful Memories**

**Note: First of all, I want to thank everyone who takes time out of their day to read and review this. I greatly appreciate it!  
Secondly, I am attempting to make the chapters atleast ~3000 words each. This may cause some chapters to take ****longer to get released. I always ponder over what I want to do with the chapter for a few days, which ends up with me getting writer's block.**

_When a character is thinking it will be written in italic.  
"_When a character is talking it will be written normally and withing quotation marks"  
**[Voices in Haise's head (e.g. Rize) will be written like this]  
"A character remembering something or someone will be written like this"**

* * *

**Three Miles From Kuoh – 01:54AM**

It was a cold summer night. The moisture in the air was not something that Yotsume was very fond over. But what she was least fond of was the cold. Every cold night would remind her of that night – the night of the Owl Extermination mission.  
The mission where she lost almost everything that she still held dear. Yoshimura, Anteiku, Irimi, Koma and her beloved Onii-chan; Ken Kaneki.

Quickly after that night, seeing the news of the CCG's failed mission, it was more than enough. They had already taken everything from her. She did not hate humans; far from it. But Aogiri were the only ones that she could rely on. Feeling like a pain and a burden to Touka - she left. Everytime she would see Touka, she could see how much Touka was struggling... and there was nothing she could do.

Would this not have happened if she was more reliable? Would this have happened if the beast Yamori never kidnapped Ken? Was there anything she could have done for Onii-chan and Onee-chan?  
These were all questions she asked herself day and night, without stopping, eating at her every waking moment.

Did she wish for revenge? Was that her reason for joining Aogiri when it all comes down to it? No. She herself did not have the willpower to take innocent humans' lives. Like Ken before her; she did not wish to abuse her power to kill those who are not evil. Though, she knew she was evil. Like Yoshimura said:  
" ...The act of taking is equally evil. We, from the moment of birth, continue to take. Food, connections, even fellow blood. Living to the utmost. Continuing to slaughter, kill, take. Life is to constantly sin. Life is evil itself. I am aware I am evil... And so are you all."  
That was all they showed of him on the TV, donning his kakuja.

And now here she was... On a mission that Tatara pushed on her 'cause he knows that Naki messes up even the simplest of jobs to a certain extent. He did not wish to get into a war with Demons while waging a war against the CCG and all humans.  
The job was simple. Find out the identity of the ghoul residing at Kuoh that has been causing trouble. Though, she didn't argue against Tatara's order. An unknown ghoul meant there was a chance, even if it was less than 0.001 percent large, that it was a survivor from that night.

Naki was really not that bad of a person. Perhaps just mislead by the likes of Jason. But you could never say that to him. He adored Jason, he saw him like an older-brother. When Jason was killed during the CCG's attack against Aogiri, Naki was distraught. Took him months to become able to control his grief. It was sad at first, but it became a drag rather quickly. One could still hear him sobbing in his sleep, calling for his aniki.  
But from what it looked like; Naki had taken a liking to Yotsume. She was different. Unlike Ayato, she did not kill unnecessarily. Ayato saw it as a weakness on her part but Naki found it to be admirable; supressing one's ghoul self for one's sense of justice.

"Nee, Yotsume-san. Will it still be long until we get to Kuoh?" the blond male asked.

They had been walking for almost two days straight now. All they had with them was some meat and Naki's comrades. Yotsume wanted to leave them behind but Naki insisted. If Naki was an idiot, they were him multiplied by ten. They would not make it long without him, which was astonishing to say the least.

"We should be arriving in a few hours if we keep this pace up. _I hope._" the young woman responded.

"We would have been there six hours ago if your friends didn't have to take naps... _Really." _she continued. But she was not angry with him, only slightly annoyed. Her hunger had been growing rapidly lately. She did not know if it was due to her nightmares or that she was doing more fighting.

"Sorry, about that. I tried to tell them that they can't, but they wouldn't listen." he was looking almost guilty, strangely. She was not mad with him, but he was aware of her annoyance.

"I know! Since we're still going to spend time together until we get there. Let's get to know each other better! I barely know anything about you!" his look of guilt quickly vanished. He as almost like a dog - that if he behaved well, he'd get a treat.

"I don't really like talking about my past." she solemnly replied. Her face turned sad and she could feel the tears wanting to surface.

"Oh, shit! I'm so stupid! Sorry, Yotsume-san! I won't bring it up again." he immidiately responded. He did not know anything about her, but he did know what her facial-expressions meant.

"No, no.. It's okay, really. I guess I'll tell you a little." she started.

"I lost both my parents to the CCG. Was taken in by a small coffee shop where all the workers were ghouls. They had been friends of the family for a long time. The one I looked up to and saw like my older-brother was kidnapped. I don't know what they did to him. But he changed for the worse and was never the same again. Months later almost everyone of them were killed during the Owl Extermination. I do not have any contact with the three that survived."

She looked down at her feet as she walked. They were cold and numb, though it was a feeling she had grown accustomed to. It was her first time openly talking about her past life. She expected it to be with someone like Ayato or Noro, since Noro never says a word; just listens. She never expected it to be Naki.

"Oh, shit... I've never lost anyone except from my Invincible Aniki. That must have sucked for you, Yotsume.."

He felt guilty for bringing it up. He was an idiot and did not know what to do in this kind of situation.

"Let's just keep walking. We're almost there."

"**Continue working on learning kanji, Hinami-chan."** That was the last thing that Kaneki had told her before disappearing all those years ago. Though it seemed like a distant memory, growing more hazy by each day passing. It still filled her with warmth but also profound sadness.  
_Kaneki-onii-chan... _she tought before quickly shaking out of her thought process, returning to her silent – cold self and got back to business.

* * *

**Coffee Shop :RE – 10:39PM**

It's almost like any other day. A fair bit of customers. There are two sitting in the corner getting ready to leave, one regular and three about to step in. Behind the counter is a white haired male with a few gray streaks standing at around 182cm tall and out taking orders from customers is a 156cm tall woman.

The decor is simple. Wooden tables and chairs. The walls are filled with painting and books for the comsumers to read. One of the bookshelves only include Takatsuki Sen's works that Touka went out of her way to set up. In one of the corners there is a stuffed reindeer head.

With a ring of the bell hanging on the front door telling the duo that there are new customers the young woman can hear a loud shout from across the room.

"Touka-chaaan~!" The woman barely has any time to react before almost being tackled to the ground by the blonde tornado jumping and throwing her arms around her at the speed of what seemed to be mach 5. It was the womans friend from middle school: Yoriko.  
The girl is a happy person always willing to spend time with Touka, even if it means abandoning duties.

"Yoriko! Long time no see! How are you?" the girls responds. It's the first time seeing her old friend in almost one and a half years.

"Oh. You know. Going to college, making friends... Hanging out with my boyfriend." the girls says, starting to blush slightly.

"You have a boyfriend?! Jealous." the blue haired woman responds. It's feels good to see her friend full of happiness. After her spending the last year of middle school worrying about Touka, this was an improvement.  
In reality, she was not jealous of Yoriko at all. Even after almost three years, she has still not fully recovered from the loss of everyone at Anteiku and Kaneki. After seeing the news; missions failed, Owl's status unknown, other ghouls at coffee shop exterminated.  
They were all killed by that guy.. The CCG's Death God. Arima Kishou.

"By the way, Touka-chan! How's it going with that handsome guy that was going to Kamii? You know. That guy that I saw in your apartment all those years back." upon hearing this question Touka's smile turned despondent.  
She screamed and punched him the last time they met. After the Owl Extermination she and Yomo could only expect that he met his demise at the hands of Arima, but Touka had a small shred of hope. But alas, with him having been gone for almost three years. That hope had long faded.

"Touka-... chan..? Are you alright?" the blonde haired girl's tone was serious and worried.

"Ahh, I'm fine. Let's have a cup of coffee and catch up, okay?" the blue haired woman quickly put a smile back on. Yoriko had known Touka for many years and had learned to read most of her character quirks. She knew that Touka did not want to make it into something sad and therefore put on a fake smile, but she went with it and decided not to pry.

"Also! I saw a guy that looked almost exactly like him, when I went to visit a friend who lives in Kuoh a few weeks ago. Though, he was a student at the school. The guy you were hanging out with should be around 21-22 years old now, right? No way he'd be at a High School." ..kind of decided not to pry.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. _Figures... Of course it wouldn't be him.."_

* * *

**Occult Research Club House - Guest Room - 05:39AM**

"**I failed to realize the reality of the scene before me.  
It was nothing close to flowers.  
It was a mass of "death".**

**[He did it all alone. And it's all your fault that you weren't able to avenge them all, and you know it…]**

**Even as I tried to rouse myself to fight with fury, more than sorrow, more than anger, the emotion that arose within me was…  
**_**Despair…"**_

**[And then it was your turn, wasn't it, huh..?]**

What is this that I am witnessing? Is this my memory? Is this my greatest failure? Did I cause all of it?

**[Not all of it, and this is not your greatest failure either.]**

**[It would seem like he remembers, Kaneki-cha~n.]**

Who was it that killed all those ghouls? Huh, silly question isn't it. I already remember who it was… Arima… Kishou…

**[What are you planning to do once you meet him face to face?]**

**[Fight him and eat him of course, right Haise-san?]**

**[Please Rize… Be quiet..]**

I don't know. I guess we'll find out when that time comes, won't we? Just let me sleep, will you two?

.

.

.

.

Unbeknownst to Haise there were two shadowy figures, listening to his conversation with the two voices.  
Rias and Issei.

"Rias-buchou.. Did- he just talk to himself? Isn't that kind of strange?" the brown haired male whispered to the red haired woman, scratching his cheek, looking somewhat goofy.

"It might be a bit weird. But that's not what concerns me. It's his connection to Arima Kishou." the red haired woman replied.

"Buchou-"

Issei was cut off by the loud noise of a magic circle, and not just any circle. It was the from the Gremory household.  
Noticing that the sound alerted Haise, they swiftly made their way into the office.

Arriving through the teleporter was not one of Rias' family. It was Grayfia Lucifuge - Lucifer, Sirzechs' queen.

"Grayfia. It's been a while hasn't it. What's brings you here."  
Rias questioned with a snobby yet calm voice. Unusual to Issei, though not surprising to anyone else in the peerage.

"Rias-sama, Phenex-sama is growing ever more brusque. It is of no use trying to defy him. The matter has already been settled."  
The silver haired woman responded. She was very well spoken, calm, but also somehow gave off a small hint of despondency.

"And as I've already proclaimed to my brother and father. I refuse to give that man my hand in marriage."  
She shouted, stunning Issei, leaving him speechless.

As she yelled those words a large magic circle, embodied in fire and screams of agony oozing from it appeared in front of them.  
Emerging from it was Riser Phenex.

"Rias. It's been far too long. How can you keep your future husband waiting for oh so, so long?" the blond male spoke, with arrogance only one from the Phenex clan could possess.

"Now! Shall we be off, Rias! Everyone is hoping for you to-"

"Hey, hey, you arrogant shit-stain. It just looked like you could have burned the house to the ground and now you're going around making such ridiculous demands like you own the place."  
Everyone in the Gremory peerage's blood froze when they heard Haise talking to Phenex in such a manner, shoving him aside, making way for him to get through.  
Equally shocked was Phenex - he who no one would ever dare speak to him in such a manner.

"Who. The fuck! Are you!?"  
The blond haired male responded in a state of rage.

"H-Ha...ise-chan? Why is he here, Issei-kun. This is not really the time.." Akeno stuttered, chills runnning down her spine. This was an omen - and a bad one.

"Now. I've been listening to this conversation since it began, and I think I understand the situation." Haise started.

"No! Fu-"

"Please remain quiet until I am finished. As I was saying. If this woman does not want to wed you. What claim do you have? A childhood promise? Arranged marriage? Stop kidding yourself."  
Haise said, while turning around.

Blinded with rage. Riser attacked Haise. Swinging left, right, left, but to no avail. None of his attacked made contact, the white haired male seemed calm and unfazed.

"W-who are you?"

"Me? No one of importance. The one you should be worried about is the goofy, brown haired guy."  
The male answered.

"Pff. Such nonsense. His demon magic power is weak, almost like a human's. And you! You have one of a human - why are you even here?"

"That may be so. Over the last few days I've studied your race and your customs. And the only solution I can see is to settle this in a Rating Game."

"That's impossible, Haise-san. I'm not of age, and can't participate in one because of it."  
Rias confuted. Though what she said was true. It would not have been the first time someone not of legal age had participated.

"Yes, correct. But that's where Grayfia-san comes in. Could you convince Sirzechs?"  
Haise asked of the silver haired woman. Haise knew she had taken a liking to him. He had just said what she wanted to, but couldn't. She too liked Rias very much, almost like family.

"I will see what I can do."

"Hmpf, do as you wish. There's no chance that you'll win. I have a full peerage and you're far from a real one."  
The blonde male stated with a grin on his face.

"That's where you're wrong. Rias already has five pieces, and Hyoudou costed her all eight of the pawn pieces. I wouldn't recommend taking him easy."  
The white haired male refuted.

Riser's grin quickly faded, turned around and summoned his magic circle - disappearing in a fiery blaze.

**\- Chapter End -**

* * *

**I know this chapter was a bit short.  
****It is due to me wanting to try to finish up this arc with the next chapter. It has come to a point where I'm just trying to milk it for content.  
I will admit that this chapter is not my greatest work, and for that I apologize.**

**The next chapter should *hopefully* be up within a few days after this one is released. I've already started working on it, on the side.**


End file.
